Oblivious 1
by messinafreak
Summary: Andy falls for the FID Captain, but Jack is in town... The first part decided to put it back up since I needed a refresher
1. Chapter 1

Andy sat stunned in his car, watching Sharon from afar. His emotions were strongly mixed, looking to the passenger seat were a bouqet of roses he had just picked up only minutes before. His hands reaching to his face shielding him from the view. He recognized the figure holding her, and her audible laugh echoing in the garage. Andy knew he needed to start his car and leave right away. His blood pressure threatening to run dangerously high, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Sharon playfully slapped her husband on the shoulder, "Oh Christ" Andy mumbled transfixed on Sharon actually kissing him with equal passion. "Idiots."

Sharon pulled away from Jack, grabbing his hand and heading for the entrance to her condo. Jack quickly pulled his wife closer to him, and letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. Andy could feel his heart thudding away, and his face growing feverish even his ears burned. "What the hell is she doing?" He asked aloud, hitting his steering wheel and quickly starting his car. He had to get out of here, this was such a bad idea. He thought he would come and break the ice. His one chance to tell her how he felt about her, hell this morning he ran all of the possible scenerios in his head. Felt betrayed by his own head, he never ever even thought this would be a possibility.

Sure he had thought about Jack, his old friend when he slowly realized his feelings for Sharon were turning from friendship to admiration, and shifted slowly into her invading his thoughts every waking moment. There was something about her, she wasn't like the any woman he had ever met. She highly intelligent, sophisticated, beautifully complex, and her legs alone burned his insides with passion he never knew existed in him.

So why was he still sitting her, shocked at the public display of affection that SHE of all people willingly participated in? Especially to Jack of all the men in this city, hell the world. Sharon could do so much better, not that Andy really thought he actually deserved her. Hell, to him he wasn't any better then Jack. They had too much in common, well _in the past_ Andy chasitised himself to remember.

He was taking a huge risk today, she was a superior officer after all outranking him. The only reason he forced himself out here today, was the simple fact that she was head of FID and not of his department. With that thought in mind, he looked again at the entranceway hoping beyond hope that Jack would be coming out and leaving. _Boy, am I a fool? I can't just leave? Sitting here like a chump, waiting on what? Oh hey Jack, are you finished with her? Ohhhhhhh, you know I wanted to take a shot as well. _Andy finally reached for the gearshift, yep playing out a conversation in his head with Jack was definitely a cue for him to leave. Hitting the accelerator he quickly drove out of the parking garage.

...

"Jack, you do know this doesn't really mean anything right?" Sharon bit her bottom lip, as she pressed her hands to his chest stopping the onslaught of kisses down her neck. His hands going down her sides. He stepped back, and winked at her.

"Oh Sharon." Jack quickly pressed his lips to hers, using his hands to pull her blouse out of her skirt. She hummed in response, grabbing his face and kissing him more intensely. She would never admit this to anyone, their marriage may have been some kind of cosmic joke. Yet, they had really great sexual chemistry.

"You might want to lay off on the sweets Jack." She chastised him as her hands traveled down his chest to his round abdomen. His mouth was on her earlobe, and he chuckled as his hands roamed under her shirt pulling her closer to him. He began kissing her down her neck, leading a trail down her chest. The lower his lips touched her skin, he steadly went down to his knees his hands following suit down her back. He looked up to her and her head was arched back her hands on his shoulders. He smiled, as he pulled the zipper to her skirt down letting it fall on the floor. "ohhhh" His hands upon eagerly grabbing her ass pulling her closer to his face, her scent filling his nostrils and placing a hungry kiss atop her silk panties eliciting a few moans from her. He smiled greedily as his hands pulled the slightly trembling body closer to his mouth.

"These have got to go," he whispered and pulled her panties down and let her step out of them. His eyes full of lust "my Sharon I may need to cut the sweets, but babe how the hell do you manage to still be sexy as sin?" He let his fingers glide gently up her smooth legs, pressing a kiss on each thigh, then pulling her right leg onto his left shoulder placing a kiss on her panty line as she gripped his hair to steady her balance. A feat that made him want her even more, his wife above him half naked still in her heels completely ready for him.

"Don't talk." Jack knew when to listen, moving his hand in between her legs and slipping a finger into her wet opening 'mmm' and his mouth quickly covered her mound. "uh huh" He could hear her smirking, he started thrusting inside of her he knew how she wanted this. The faster his finger thrust into her, the faster he flicked his tongue on her clit. She started to rock against his mouth, his tongue then explored her folds her grip on his hair started to tighten. The more satisfied she got she would tug harder and harder. He began to hum against her center, then inserting another finger curving it inside her finding that G-spot and rubbing it harder and harder, faster and faster. "Oh, God ! Yes right there Jack..." moaning louder her legs started to twitch, with his left hand he cupped her ass pulling her closer to his mouth to nibble on her clit. He was rewarded when she came, pulling his fingers out of her he began to lick her up savoring every bit, feeling the loss of contact as she let go of his hair and dropped her leg back to the floor. Her legs still shaking she squatted down next to him, and smiled when she saw his puppy eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand any longer."

"Well, you did just tell me to lay off on the sweets Shar, didn't think you were going to take it away." She was eye level to him now, reaching for his fingers she sent his member on high alert as her tongue slipped out of mouth as she brought his hand closer and slowly ran it down his index finger. "I guess I could lay off of it for awhile." He winked at her, enjoying her wet tongue sliding graciously over his skin. "I can after all share."

Her eyes traveled to his, and she could see the lust and want peering back at her. "You need to get out of those pants, I'm not finished with you yet." Letting his hand go, he quickly undid his button and his zipper sliding it down to his knees. She pushed him backwards, he landed on his back with a soft thud. She pulled on his pants and his legs at the same time. His boxers laid in wait, he quickly shuffled them down a little. She quickly straddled him, holding onto his member as she waited for him to get in.

"I've missed the way I feel inside of you." Jack panted as he began to thrust into her, she rocked against him. Meeting him as they found their rhythm, he gripped her hips as she rocked against him. He learned forever ago to enjoy these moments with her, let her take charge let her feel in control.

"Dooonnnn'ttt tttttaaaalllkkkk." mmmmmmmmmm she moaned harder her left hand on his chest and her right hand under her shirt pinching her nipple under her constricting bra. She didn't want him to talk, she just needed a release they have done this song and dance many times before. Once she realized she could have sex with him and not be in love with him it got easier. He became her _friend_ with _benefits_ yeah he annoyed the shit out of her, and maybe he only came around a few times a year, but she was still a woman with needs. This worked for them, she began to smirk it made it easier when she felt in control of him even if he was just sex. For those days he did come around he was her Jack, the one she fell in love with the one who charmed his way around her, he made her feel youthful, sexy, and wanted. Granted it ended the moment he left for months on end. No communication for weeks, in a way he was her drug and she would get addicted. She had no illusions of him ever staying put, honestly she cared and loved him. She just wasn't in love with him anymore, "JACK!" she screamed as she found herself on her back.

"You can't have all the fun!" He panted out again, as he rocked harder into her. She wrapped her legs around him, he grabbed her right thigh and placing it on his shoulder. " You will like this better." Now at a better angle, she began to get louder. "Told you babe."

Yeah, she much prefered this Jack. Their sex life was always energized, like he mentally had to make sure she was completely satisfied. She always thought in his mind, the more he got her off while he was down was enough to sate her for the next visit. Smirking to herself, knowing full well that she may be a married woman, it really did little to her other excursions. She just never let herself fall for anything long term, or real serious. _stop thinking Sharon, _she mentally scolded herself. _You are just waiting for one man to come and sweep you off your feet. "_Oh God yes Andy!" She exclaimed, as her last orgasm swept over her letting her legs drop back to the floor. Not noticing Jack tense up, and pulling out of her. The cool air hitting her chest, she wrapped her blouse back around her. "Oh, that was so good."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning proved to be quite the challenge for Sharon, her legs were completely sore. The aching ringing alarms in her head, disentangling herself from Jack's embrace and sitting up on the bed. The clock on her nightstand glaring 5:15 am, "Ugghhh" turning over and hitting Jack on the shoulder. "Jack its time to get up!" She was met with him rolling over and placing a pillow over his head.

"Shar, I am on vacation." Turning over and burying his head into the pillow. "You better hurry up and get to work, you may miss Andy if you don't." He chuckled, she grabbed her pillow and hit him a few times. "Hey, now I could call this in as a domestic."

"Get over yourself." She couldn't help but smile though at his jest. "I may be out late tonight. Will I see you later? Or did I hurt your ego enough to come home to one of your _infamous_ notes?" Drawing out the infamous as slowly as she could with a raised eyebrow, yeah her and Jack had played these games one too many times.

"I guess we will see, I'm actually waiting to hear from one of my _buddies_. A sure thing is in the works, never can tell." He spoke as he started to sit up in the bed, stretching out his arms "I might just whisk you away the next time I come blowing through town." Then trying to shield his face by the onslaught of her pillow hurling fast at his head. "You got me babe, I will be here."

Standing up now, she heard the crackle of her legs going off as she started to walk away from him. "Jack we are getting too _mature_ to be rolling around on the floor. Don't you think?" Without waiting for a reply she headed into her bathroom, knowing a hot shower was just the cure for her worked out limbs.

After the shower, she spent time fixing her hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror. _I could shoot myself for that slip up yesterday, but the look on Jack's face was priceless._ Next doing her make-up she couldn't help but play out the scene in her head.

...

"You said Andy." Jack finally announced, a look of shock over his face as if he just witnessed her cheating on him. She was already down the hallway half naked kicking off her heels when she stopped and turned to face him.

"Andy?" She asked, not dawning on her that she in fact did say his name. Well, essentially cumming to his name. "What are you going on about?" She watched as Jack stared a hole into her head, and waving his arms wildly around his midsection and to his groin then animately waving in her direction. She quickly began playing with the ends of her unbuttoned blouse, no pockets meant her hands had to find a way to occupy themselves as she observed Jack.

Waving his finger in her direction, "SEX Sharon, having sex YOU said Andy!" he then reached down for his pants and started to put them on. "Andy?" Sharon continued to look dumbfounded, and slowly started to realize _yes she did know what he was talking about, no she did not want him to know THAT ANDY, not Flynn his old drinking and cards buddy. Oh shit, or rather should she just be honest and admit it. There was indeed a small... okay... well a big attraction to that smug, sarcastic, always too quick to anger playboy of the LAPD Andy Flynn. _"Earth to Sharon Raydor!" Jack started snapping his fingers and waving his hand from side to side to get her attention.

"Oh, Jack don't be silly. Haven't you had fantasies about my friends?" She slowly strutted back to the living room. His eyes immediately fell down to her feet and back up her naked legs to her panty less figure still wearing that blouse that was still conveniently undone, and that black lace bra, drawing his mouth to yet again water. "So?" She slowly pulled her blouse down and throwing it at his feet knowing she had his attention completely. "You're not jealous of a fantasy are you? Jackson William Raydor jealous of Lieutenant Andrew Flynn?" Feeling that control yet again knowing he could not resist her seductive side.

"Well, gee Sharon when you put it that way" He quickly closed the gap between the two of them. "Just so you remember you are indeed a married woman." Kissing her more feverishly this time, and scooping her up into his arms and heading down the hallway to her bedroom. Her giggling at his antics, and running her hand through his hair.

_Distracting Jack was a piece of cake, and if there was one thing Jack couldn't pass up anymore was cake. No, don't think like that. That was kind of harsh, back to Andy. _Sharon smiled just thinking about him, and could feel the swell of butterflies in her stomach. _Oh that man! _Picking up her perfume she lightly sprayed the air and stepped into it, tying the rob tightly around herself she headed back into the bedroom. "Jack?" Looking at the now empty room, there on the nightstand was another note. _Well, that was fast after he just said..._ picking it up she read the short two lines. **Don't worry, I'm taking a shower in the guest bath... Jack **Rolling her eyes, she tapped the letter in her other hand a few times and smiled. _I wonder if Andy likes red? _Smirking to herself she headed to her dresser and pulled the second to the bottom drawer out where she kept her _sexy _undergarments. Rummaging through the vast drawer she squealed when she found what she was looking for. Holding the red bra up to her robed chest, and the red thong in her other hand she set to work to put them on. _Is this who you are now Sharon? A teenage vixen? He's not even going to see you in this... But I know I will have it on while I'm in his presence. _

Heading to her closet, she found her nude colored blouse a black blazer and a pencil skirt. Matching it with the right pumps she quickly dressed and looked over at the time 6:45. "Jack I'm heading off!" She yelled, as she raced out of the apartment. _I love you Jack, but please be gone by tonight._

...

Andy sluggishly walked into the building, so much on his mind no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get _her_ out of his head. Especially, the version he witnessed not even 24 hours before. Flirtatious and playful Sharon, working with her for years and even

"You look like hell!" Provenza growled at his partner, Andy who usually was impeccably dressed from tie to shoes just rolled his eyes at an _ass_ for a partner. He knew he looked tired, he tossed and turned the night before and couldn't be bothered this morning to lay out his suit for the day. Donning just a regular black suit, with a white shirt, and no tie. _Who needs the tie anyways? I would probably strangle somebody today._

"Yeah? Tell me _Louie_, which dumpster did you pluck those out of?" He gestured at Provenza's suit. "You cheap bastard."

"You know NOT to call me that, and I didn't pluck it out of anywhere. Your mother says hi by the way." Provenza quickly quipped, handing Andy a coffee as they quickly stepped foot into the elevator.

"Yeah right." Andy relented and half-smiled, which quickly vanished as he heard that familiar _click-clack click-clack_ of expensive stilettos, coming up behind him. His heart immediatly started pounding in his chest.

"Hold the door." Sharon called out, Provenza quickly started mashing _close doors_. Andy who wasn't particulary in the right place to see her just yet, after only seeing her with Jack yesterday making out in the parking garage but his stomach was already tingling in anticipation to see her, quickly swatted at Provenza's hand and put his arm out to halt the doors.

"There is _SOMETHING_ definitely wrong with you!" Provenza huffed, as he glared at Andy. Sharon stepped in giving them a curious look, "Well, today is going to hell." Provenza mumbled, smirking at him she punched the button to her floor and stood to the side.

"Lieutenants."

"Captain." They said simulataneously, Andy's stomach wouldn't let up now enclosed in tight space with her and Provenza. His partner was right, this elevator might as well have opened a portal to hell and sunk them all. Then something caught his eye, the color red was peeking over her blouse. Andy quickly turned to look at his partner who was staring at the numbers 2-3-4 showing the floors they were going up noticing he was in the clear he let his eyes roam towards her chest. His face began to flush almost in anger, _She's even dressing up for the dirtbag? _as if sensing his eyes on her. She slowly turned her whole body almost robotic, he loved how she did that. Her eyes already registering his line of sight, then pulling the top of her blouse to cover that racy red that threatened to spill out. _Caught! Shit. _

"How's Connie?" She asked, _he actually looked! _Andy quickly pulled a toothpick out of his suit pocket and popped it in his mouth. _Really? How's Connie? Ugh get it together Sharon! _Her cheeks flushing a light red, embarassed that she didn't play her hand a little smoother.

"How's Jack?" He asked once he had the safety net of his toothpick in between his lips to distract from that question. Connie of all people, his very bitter, very out of his bed ex wife. Sharon blinked and for a second he saw her stoned face reveal a trace of emotion there and quickly washed away and before him was Captain Raydor. Andy tried to make sense of it, was it love? Shame? Even as a Lieutenant, Sharon was the hardest person he ever had to read.

"Oh, he's fine." The elevator stopped, she nodded at the two and stepped off. Andy watched her until the doors shut. Rolling his eyes, and felt Provenza staring a hole into his head.

"Connie?" Andy glared at his partner, and pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and in a stabbing motion at Provenza's eye. "Yeah? Your the one who let that _woman_ ride with us!" Provenza barked at him, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not another word old man." Andy gritted between his teeth. _She smells insanely good, fuck that woman will be the death of me. _Vibrations from his pocket, interrupted his thoughts. Sighing, he pulled out his phone as he and Provenza got off the lift and headed down the hallway towards the murder room. _Just great..._ Jackson Raydor's name appearing on his phone stopped Andy in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy just followed his feet, his mind losing the battle down to her office. _I can't believe I am about to do this. _Once he was near her office, he just stopped to observe her for a quick minute. _Only Sharon can make work look appealing._ He watched her as she gently tapped her ink pen against her _lips _and discarding a report and picking up another. _Just knock on the door idiot you know there's no turning back now. _

Sharon's day was going by very smoothly, sure it had its small hitch with Andy this morning. _I still can't believe I asked about Connie._ Staring at the vast amount of paperwork she needed to finish, her mind kept distracting her. _Well, I rather be in the murder room at least I can be around Andy. _Ever since Jack brought to her attention of her little "slip up" during sex, her mind kept wandering off. _Paperwork! I have to get back to work. _She picked up one of the reports and began to read over it again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, and putting the end of the pen into her mouth she forced herself to focus.

_**Knock**__ HMMM _She hummed as her eyes took in Andy standing in the doorway to her office. Hands in his pocket and looking like he rather be anywhere else then here before her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, _Captain_." She shook her head and gestured for him to take a seat, laying the pen on her desk and focusing her complete attention on him.

"Not at all, Lieutenant." Getting to her feet she waited until Andy took the offered seat and sat back down. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to come down and personally thank you for the invitation for dinner tonight..." He slowed his sentence when he noticed she stopped smiling and raised her eyebrow wanting an explanation now. Andy couldn't help but wonder why the color was slowly draining out of her face. When Jack had called him earlier this morning, he had planned on declining the invite. Knowing he did not want to sit at a table watching Sharon and Jack go through the motions of being married. What actually got him to say yes to Jack's invitation was his big curiosity to see her interact with him. "Jack..."

Sharon held up her hand to stop him, "Jack did what now?" _JACK! _getting back up to her feet and walking around her desk towards him shaking her head now. Andy squirmed in his chair sensing the anger that was quickly building up inside of her, then following her movements to her office door she grabbed the handle and gently closed the door. She slowly turned back to face him, crossing her arms she started to speak but he beat her to it.

"Umm are you okay?" He asked as he stood up, finding that it was better for him to look down to her then be under that intense gaze of hers. "Listen I don't know what is going on. I haven't heard from Jack in a while, and out of the blue today he calls me for dinner tonight with the two of you."

"Yes, I'm fine. As for Jack, well I was under the impression that he was leaving today." Sticking her hands into her blazer pockets and shifting her weight onto her right foot. Andy found refuge when his fingers gripped a toothpick out of his pocket and placing it in his mouth. This was getting awkward really fast, and internally he was blaming his feet for this. Sharon couldn't believe Jack would actually do this, he knew full well she did not like being put on the spot, and certainly didn't like surprises. Jack and his bruised ego trying to repair the damages she caused yesterday by inviting Andy to see how much of her so called fantasy was actually true. _He is going to regret this._

"Oh." Taking this as a cue to leave, he moved past her reaching for the knob. Freezing when her hand gently touched his to stop him. He turned his head to look at her, once his eyes met hers she took her hand away and ran it through her hair. She looked so cute as he took her in, she looked like she was struggling to come up with anything to say. Dropping her hands to her side devoid of her pockets.

"Andy, you can join me for dinner. Jack however will not be there." Sharon smiled genuinely at him, and relaxed her body as Andy's nervous energy was replaced with a smile. "So if you can make do with the _witch_ instead of the Wizard I would love for you to come." _Oh god did I really just invite him over? _

Reaching for his toothpick he pulled it out of his mouth and smiled. "Is this an actual invitation? Like is there really going to be dinner or have the Raydors' gone _nutso_?" He twirled his finger near his head, and smiled even more when she lightly giggled quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

hmm "I can't speak for Jack, but yes please come to dinner." Interrupted by her phone ringing on her desk she put up one finger to excuse herself. Andy couldn't help but think _okay feet you were on to something, dinner with just Sharon now. Don't get too excited about that, you are not blind, you did just see her with Jack yesterday. Well, why isn't he going to be there. Which begs the question... Why? _Reaching for her and grimacing when she saw Jack's name pop up, hitting the ignore button she turned back to Andy. "So dinner, how about..." glancing at her watch and quickly doing the calculations "8ish?"

...

Andy sat at his desk going over everything that happened in Sharon's office. It didn't take a genius to know she was angry at Jack, for what he didn't know. Why would Jack inviting him to dinner set her off on a tear at her husband. _Maybe she is worried he will start drinking again if I come around?_ His life was no secret, she had access to his _file_ she knew every single incident that involved him and the bottle on the job, and some off the job that called for FID to come investigate. Hell Jack had even helped bailing him out a few times acting as his lawyer pro bono.

That was another line he knew he would be crossing, and constantly reminded him of his friendship with Jack. Their paths haven't crossed in many years, they weren't exactly best friends. Andy still had a reputation to hold at the LAPD, being friends with a lawyer wasn't exactly garnering any populartity votes. Remembering the first night he crossed paths with Jack, the guy was hilarious and the stories he told were welcome to his ears. Andy couldn't help but be reeled in by his charm.

He never really understood how Jack reeled in the ice queen of FID, Andy had his run ins with Sharon years before he ever met her husband. "Listen _sugar tits_, just write up your report so I can get back to some _real_ work." She merely smirked at him, as she continued to scribble in her little black notebook. Eliciting a small annoyed hum, once she finished her eyes looked up at him.

"Once your blood alcohol levels make it to my desk then I can completely finish my report, and then you may have the oppurtunity to get back to some _real_ work." Flipping the book shut, and sticking the pen into her pocket she turned to leave. "Just a suggestion, lay off the drinking to better serve. I for _one_ would actually be grateful."

That hit a nerve in Andy the way she said for _one_, it was no secret on the force that his wife was at her wits end with him. Throwing him out of the house only months prior, and his drinking ending up becoming more of a past time as a result. They had their issues, and the more Andy drank the more of an asshole he became. "Go sing your song somewhere else lady." Hell even sober Andy was a jerk, his remark didn't phase her she smiled again and turned away.

...

"Jack I don't know what you were even THINKING?" She was doing a final sweep of her apartment making sure she grabbed everything he brought along this time and throwing it all on the couch. "Pack it all up you are not staying here tonight!"

"Babe, I don't get what the big deal is?" Jack spoke as he started to fold his clothes she just strew along the couch and neatly started to pack his suitcase. Sharon was stomping down the hallway to the guest bathroom, and coming back with an armload of toiletries. "I already called in the order, and I PAID for it. Hell, before you even came flying in that door" He pointed at the entrance to the apartment. "I was just about to phone Provenza and invite him along too." That stopped her in her tracks, throwing out a loud UGH.

"Let me get this clear for you Jack!" She trudged up to him, and dropping his things onto the floor. "Never in this lifetime is Louie Provenza going to accept an invitation from you or ME, and you know this JACK! You of all people know this! I know exactly what game you are playing at here." She turned away from him swinging her arms wildly as she reached her door, jerking it open and waving him out. "I for one am not going to just sit back, and let you _con_ me into your traps anymore. Get out."

Jack bent down to retrieve his cologne, shaving scream and a few other items. "Okay Shar, you win this round." _HA_ she exclaimed, as Jack dumped the rest of the contents in his suitcase and shutting it. "I guess I can call Andy and let him know dinner is off."

"Already taken care of Jack, I always take care of your mess." She said icily, and watched as he slumped out. "It would be wise to not call for a while." She slammed the door behind him, a small part of her felt bad. She hadn't meant to lose her cool, but the moment she walked into the apartment and heard him on the phone with her favorite restuarant ending his order and paying for it she just started yelling. _At least he paid for the food, now to clean this apartment before he arrives. _


	4. Chapter 4

Andy stood in front of his closet looking for something decent to wear. He wanted to be laid back, but yet still look appealing. Sharon had dealt with him so much throughout both their careers he wanted something different. _Different? Like anything I wear is going to make her forget Jack for a night? _Shuffling through a few choices, he settled on a simple black t-shirt found a pair of nice jeans. _Maybe she's a pink lady huh? _He started to chuckle to himself, thinking of Grease. Andy was still confused on how this _dinner _was going down. Was Jack going to be there or not? How about the kids? So many questions ran through his head while he began to shuffle into his pants. _buzz buzz_ His phone threatened to vibrate off the edge of his dresser. _Please don't let it be a case. _

He walked cautiously to his phone slowing even more once he saw Jack's name. "So he is going to be there." He voiced a loud, as he brought the phone to his ear. "Good ol' Jack Raydor!" Faking his enthusiam again for the man, he listened as Jack laughed on the other end.

"Andrew Flynn! I'm glad you answered, I'm sorry about the plans for tonight. Seems Sharon is on a tear." Andy raised his eyebrow and began wondering what did happen today, now even more questions went up in the air.

"You know women." Andy decided to play it cool, and see where Jack was going to take this conversation. Opening a drawer and pulling out a pair of socks he scooted back to his bed and sat down. Crossing his leg and putting one on, Jack kept laughing. He didn't seem mad, or annoyed normal Jack Raydor. "So what did you do?"

"Do? Sharon has been working really hard lately. Following you guys around in Major Crimes, and she just needs a break. I kind of sprung it up on her very last minute, I'm just relieved I haven't given old Louie a call." Andy switched legs and quickly pulled the sock over his foot.

"Invite Provenza as well? Jack you are just asking for trouble." Andy stood up and walked back to his closet, this time pondering on shoes. Maybe he was spending more time on his appearance, diffently dinner without Jack tonight. The thoughts raced in his head, why would she still hold up Jack's invitation. When Jack had called him earlier it was just to catch up and before he knew it Jack was telling him to come on over for dinner. Play a few hands of cards, when Andy grew hesitant Jack had added 'Sure come one over, I'm sure Sharon would love to see you outside of work.' Reluctantly, he did agree to it. Curiosity begot him, and also pining for a woman that you can't have was too strong a force to just let go.

"I usually do, trouble just seems to follow me around. Anyways I don't want to take too much of your time. Since our plans got cancelled, and if you _still_ don't have anything going on tonight..."

"Oh, actually I'm just about to head out the door. We caught a case downtown I'm running behind, and if Sharon has told you anything about my boss you know I can't call and let her down." This time Andy laughed, and listened as Jack agreed. "Well if you are hanging around town for a few days don't hestitate to call, okay Jack?"

"You got it buddy." Jack hung up the phone, now things were diffently interesting. Jack wasn't going to be there, he clearly stated Sharon was upset with him. Obviously, Sharon told Jack she canceled his plans. Did Sharon just want him there tonight? Distracted yet again by his phone going off. Rolling his eyes, _better not be a case!_ Grimacing when he glanced at the phone and seen that it was Provenza.

"Yeah?" Andy answered annoyed, his heart felt like it slowed down. He did not want to cancel tonight.

"Yeah? That's how you answer the phone now?" Provenza barked at him, Andy growing more annoyed by the second.

"Provenza before you say we caught a case, I'm not coming."

"Just as well, there's no case. It's the weekend, what do you say we head to the airport bar and pick up some girls?"

"Uh no, listen I already have plans for the night. Do me a favor if we do catch a case, just tell the Chief I'm not working tonight." Pulling his leather jacket on, he was ready to face the world. Doing a final run through before he officially left his apartment. _wallet, keys, phone, flowers. Should I really take them? Well idiot you did buy them, might as well. _"Before you argue with me, I'm hanging up and turning my phone off. I mean it _Louie!_" With that out of the way he locked his door and headed for his vehicle flowers in hand.

...

_I can't believe he is actually coming over for dinner. What am I going to say? _Sharon's nerves had her almost placing her fingernails in her mouth and chewing. She was currently sitting on her couch, staring at the tv trying to get drawn in to whatever program was on. _Maybe he won't ask questions, still why would he still accept an invitation from me? I'm not his buddy, well we have been getting closer at work. _That was true... She had to admit that much, they had little moments between them. There were a few moments, she could have swore he openly flirted with her. He treated her with more respect then Provenza that was sure.

_knock_ The knock startled her, glancing at her watch 7:43 pm smiling she hurried to the door. _Early, must mean he was eager to get here. _She opened the door, her cheeks flushed a light red when the roses met her eyes. _Andy brought roses... _"Oh those are lovely!" Andy held them out for her, once she took it in her hands she stepped back to welcome him in. "Come on in, I've changed a few things since the last time you were here."

"How did you manage to get it even classier?" He walked past her towards the living room. "Speaking of last time, you don't have to worry about me busting through any stitches and staining your furniture." Sharon caught up with him and slapped his shoulder playfully, so far the evening was starting out well. Just a tiny bit awkard but they were falling into rhythm rather nicely.

"Oh Andy, you still have no idea how terrified I was for you that night." Her face trying to cool her features, the memory of seeing him in that ambulance was one she didn't like to visit much. "I'm glad you came over." Andy decided to take a seat on the couch, she hurried off into the kitchen with the roses. He took a quick look around the apartment, the table wasn't even set he didn't smell any food. _hmm What is going on?_ Hearing her coming around and walking towards him, he was surprised when she joined him on the couch. She leaned her body against the back of the couch resting her elbow on the big pillow and leaned her chin into her palm. "I'm sure you want to know why Jack isn't here?"

"Jack tried to explain." Andy started, and her eyes got wide._ Should have known he would call Andy. _ "He invited me out with him." He watched her as a look of disappointment covered her face, _Now he's going to tell me he can only stay for a little while then head off with my husband. _ taking a chance he leaned towards her and touched her knee lingering while he said "I told him I caught a case." the feel of his hand on her knee sent shock waves to her stomach. _Please don't act like a school girl_ she reprimanded herself.

"I'm sorry Andy, I didn't mean to ruin the 'boys' night." Trying hard to gather herself, she could feel the flush of heat taking over her cheeks and her ears. He actually bailed on Jack to come spend time with her. Sharon couldn't believe that this was happening, did her feelings for Andy just intensify? Andy looked so handsome, _you mean bad boyish..._

Andy couldn't help noticing her new rosey color, and couldn't help taking in the view from his vantage point. There before him was Sharon Raydor sitting in her black pencil skirt, his eyes kept shifting to those legs. Andy had always been a legs man, but that chest of hers was soon rivaling against those toned pair sitting graciously on the couch. That nude colored blouse left little to the imagination. Just under he could make out traces of that _red_ that caught his attention earlier. Very Sharon like to look classy, yet hot at the same time. He followed the outline to the top buttons that were conveniently left undone revealing hint of cleavage. _mmmm I can make it through this, stop staring any more of that and you will have an embarrassing experience. _Reaching into the inside of his jacket pocket he pulled out a small box of toothpicks, he needed the distraction. After feeling the comfort of one in his mouth, he set the box down on the table. He could already feel his member throbbing for just that small bit of exposure from her. "Don't worry about that Sharon, I'm not." He winked at her, and dare he say he just seen an actual true smile come from that mouth of hers? Sharon was one of the hardest people to read, he caught a few glimpses of the real her. That's what he was most excited about seeing, about falling more for her. His heart was completely drawn to this woman before him, and he wanted to just kiss her.

Her phone began to ring, "Will you excuse me for just a second." Reaching across the coffee table as Andy shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important." She began to set her phone to silent and turned it facedown back on the table. Andy's height had some advantages, and he clearly made out Jack on the i.d. "Dinner should be arriving shortly, Jack did make arrangements he couldn't cancel."

_ It's now or never, that's a sign I came here for a reason. _"Listen Sharon." He scooted closer to her, he could tell she was caught off guard by the way her hands immediately sought shelter for pockets that were no where to be found and instead settled on picking at the end of her blouse rubbing her thumb back and forth on the hemline. "I actually bought those roses yesterday." She tilted her head in confusion, and letting out a soft hum for him to go on. _Keep going... _"I actually..." He covered a cough with his right fist, and sensing that Sharon knew where he was going with this.

"Andy?" She questioned, as she leaned closer to him her heart was beating so hard. _Is he really about to confess his feelings for me? _Her stomach was literally tying it self in knots, was this really going to happen? Andy looked so terrified, she could almost see the little tremor coming from that toothpick in his mouth. Andy continued on, making sure he never lost eye contact with her. Completely terrified of her reaction, yet at the same time looking into her green eyes he knew somehow he was safe in this.

"Well, the truth is I care about you Sharon. _Like_ I really _care _about you and well I wanted to..." He stopped talking as her hands reached for his jacket and pulled him towards her taken off guard yet recognizing her eyes were heavy with desire his hands coming up to her face gently cupping her. She stopped pulling him and smiled, drawing in her bottom into her mouth she seemed almost shy.

"Kiss me Andy." She whispered, Andy continued to stare at her searching her eyes wanting to see that yes she actually wanted him too. Drawing her face closer to his, he tilted his head for a better angle. She smiled and nodded her head, knowing he needed a sign before he continued. She closed her eyes, as he did the same and gently touched her lips with his. Her hands slid down to his waist pulling his body closer to hers. Andy slid his left hand down her side while his right hand moved towards her scalp his fingers gliding through her head until he held the back of her head. mmmmm she hummed as his lips parted and his tongue gently grazed her bottom lip seeking permission. _We are kissing!_ They both thought at the same time, a fire blazing up in the pit of their bellies, Sharon ran her hands inside his jacket pulling him into an embrace. His tongue sliding against hers, his pace picking up once a moan reached his ears, and his member started to throb heavily. He soon found himself on top of her, she had pulled his whole body down with her in the middle of the couch. "Take this off." Tugging at his jacket, he did as he was told throwing it haphazrdly over the couch and onto the floor then quickly meeting her lips again.

"I've wanted to this for such a long time." He breathed against her mouth, gently touching her lips with his sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. '_oh_' she panted and grabbing his head and leading him to the side of her neck, not missing a beat Andy began to kiss her alongside her jaw licking her skin, her perfume was intoxicating _This is better then I ever expected _he thought to himself, moving his right hand and grasping the back of her neck he tilted her up so her ear met his mouth. "You taste unbelievable." He husked into her ear, '_you feel so good_' she replied as her pelvic muscles started to grind against him her arms snaked under his shoulder blades and pulled him closer, she needed to make more contact against him. She wanted to relieve the pressure building up in her core. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as his tongue traced the her ear and whispered. "I want to taste how delicious..." with his left hand he slowly drug it up her bare leg until he made contact with her skirt raising it up as his fingers barely grazed the higher he went. "you are." Sucking her earlobe back into his mouth, her hands gripping his back now. _'Oh God.'_ She was moaning, and his tongue slid down her neck his left hand moving up her body pulling her blouse out of her skirt then sliding his hand underneath touching her soft skin. mmmmmm she moaned, grabbing his head now and pulling him back to her mouth she began to kiss him feverishly _RING RING Knock _

Their eyes flew open and he cocked his head towards the door, "Are you expecting anyone?" his breathing was somewhat labored. He looked back down to her, and confusion was written all over her face. Her eyes then got wide, and she scooted out from underneath him.

"The FOOD!" She exclaimed, she then tried to stuff her blouse back into her skirt. Heading towards the door, leaving a dumbfounded Andy. Who was still on his hands and knees, he couldn't help but laugh at their situation. Getting off the couch he watched as she ran her fingers through her hair desperately combing it before she opened the door. _Unbelievable timing!_ She thought to herself, she turned back to Andy and mouthed 'I'm Sorry' The look he gave her melted her heart, he smiled back at her standing with his hands behind his back. She rubbed her lips with her index finger and pointed at him. Even from where she stood, she could see the lipstick smeared on him.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_I knew it. _ Jack hung his head and circled Andy's maroon police issued crown vic, parked in Sharon's visitor space right next to their old family car that the kids still used when they came to visit. _Called out to a case downtown. _Ever since she moaned Andy's name underneath him, his Sharon... his wife... the mother of his children thinking of another _man. _It sent an enormous knot to his stomach, this right here him being here in her parking garage was positively insane. She would no doubt kick him out and refuse to ever talk to him again. _Fight for her, hell I'm really going to lose her this time. _His eyes never leaving his feet as they carried him into the building.

Jack paced back and forth in the lobby of Sharon's condo, hearing the elevator ding he turned towards the lift in time to see young man stepping off the elevator. He quickly stepped in, smelling Italian food that still lingered in the air. Of course, the boy just dropped off the food. He was after all wearing black slacks and white button up. Mashing the button to his wife's floor, he kept thinking what a horrible idea this was. He just wasn't thinking earlier when he had invited Andy, hell he always got into these messes when he just went on a whim. This time felt different and he could feel this might have been the worst whim he ever had. What Sharon and he had was a good thing, it wasn't perfect but yet it worked. He should have just let her have her fantasy, and left well enough alone. After all, it was just a fantasy she entertained not something she ever acted on. _Andy would. _With that thought in mind he decided yes he needed to do this.

...

Since he arrived waiting for her on the other side of her door, surprising her for a visit. The last phone call they had he could hear it in her voice, she was lonely and needed him. He packed up a few bags and headed right over. She had opened up to him about her work with Major Crimes, auditing Chief Johnson, locating the 'leak' in the department. Even her strong dislike of being used as a 'Hall Monitor'. He had held her that night, and listened to her while stroking her hair. She stayed curled next to him, her hand on his chest. Jack started to think of their life, maybe it was time to come back home. He just lost himself in that moment and let his imagination build the rest of their future together as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. _Now she is with Andy right now alone in her apartment. _

His heart started to race as the elevator came to a stop, the dinging going off. The doors started to open, and his heart started to race. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair, blowing out a sigh as he stopped before her door. He had called four times on his way here, _It's not too late to turn around, shes' really not going to like this. _lifting his fist he knocked twice on the door.

...

Sharon carried the bag to the table, Andy quickly joined her. She broke out into small giggles, her right hand over her mouth trying to cover them. "I felt like a teenager again getting caught by my parents." Andy spun her around, taking her hand in his pulling it away from her face and to his chest. hmmm He felt light in her presence, all these weeks building up to this night. He wasn't entirely sure if his feelings would have come to light had it not been for that whole Tyrell Baylor ordeal, as awful as that mess was he wouldn't change a thing. He was certain this moment everything was about to change.

Looking into his eyes, she could sense his sincerity and for the first time in years she felt those fluttering flaps of butterfly wings going in circles in her stomach. It had been so long since she felt like this, the back and forth emotions of love and lust, giddiness and sincerity. Jack being the only other person she ever really lost herself in. "You're beautiful." Andy drew her closer to him, placing her hand on his chest and letting go to wrap his arms around her lower back, she smiled almost shyly at him. Her eyes closing as he leaned into her... _TAP TAP_ Her eyes opened questioningly, "Expecting anyone?" he asked as they both turned to the sound.

Sharon let out a frustrated sigh, "Andy, we really need to talk." _If that's Jack, so help me..._ missing the contact of his embrace as he let her go and stepped back. 'Yeah, alright.' He said uncertainly, "I have a feeling that's Jack at the door." Andy's face fell. "No, Andy its not like that just please take a seat and I will go deal with him." Clasping her hands together, and gesturing toward her red seat at her dining table. "Please." She said again, as his body had gone rigid but he pulled the chair out and slumped into it. "Thank you."

Andy's chest started to constrict, _What an idiot! _the smell of the food started to turn his stomach over. He shouldn't have rushed into this without thinking, without asking about Jack first. No part of his brain, or even his heart had tried to stop him. The moment she said 'Kiss me' was the only slight hesitation that he even gave, until she nodded her head and then his desire just took over. From where he sat he could hear the door shut, and knowing they were out in the hallway talking didn't sit well with him. _Why couldn't things be easier? Did Jack have to be here yesterday? Did he even have to be here at all? Is he always going to be around? Are they working on their relationship? _

He let out a groan, as realization set forth. She was just with Jack yesterday, he seen them with his own eyes. Dealing with Sharon for years, she didn't see the type of person that would play mind games with people. No she was better than that, maybe she was making her choice now that she had an option. _Is she even ready for that choice? _

...

"Jack what are you doing here?" Sharon asked softly, as she stepped out of the apartment gently closing the door behind her. Jack smiled hesitantly, 'Listen Sharon, I know Andy's in there.' Sharon crossed her arms and nodding her head yes. "I told you I would take care of your mess, _and I am._" The words came out with an icy edge to them, warning Jack to not go any further. He took in her wrinkled blouse, and his heart felt like it stopped beating 'I love you.' Jack blurted out, his eyes grew wide as he hadn't meant to just throw those words out. It came out as a desperate cry for help, instead of real meaning behind them. "Don't do this." Her mouth threatened to twitch, her eyes threatened to water, and she felt a lump building in her throat. "Please don't do this." She turned away from him and walked down the hallway.

Jack quickly followed her, "I know my timing isn't exactly right on the money here." quickly stepping in front of her to halt her. Jabbing her finger into his chest, and anger quickly building up inside of her. His heart broke a little, seeing that flash of hurt overwhelm her. He could kick himself for all that lost time, all those years of not being with her. Sharon was always the stronger of the two, and he knew that.

Sharon needed space away from him, she didn't want to even look at him. Knowing if she continued to have this conversation she would give in to him like she had so many times, over the years. There was always something about him that would tug at her heart strings, and she could feel her resolve slowly slip away. _Jack please just walk away, please don't pull me back into this. _"Obviously!" Walking him backwards into a wall, his back hit it with a small _thud _drawing on her inner strength she had to show him she could not be budged. "I am not doing this with you right now Jack." He tried to open his mouth, and she shook her head furiously. "No do not speak."

"Listen Sharon, I know you don't want to hear this now." Jack began and taking a chance he grabbed her in a tight embrace. "I'm going to leave, it's not fair to you. I've never been fair to you, I'm acting out of selfishness here." He could hear her choking back a sob, and her body trembling in his embrace her hands pinned against his chest. "I love you." He whispered, and this time it did come out with more meaning. Kissing the top of her head, he let her go and walked away from her towards the elevator. She crossed her arms again, and watched as he waited for the lift. Sensing her staring at him he turned and saluted her and waved her off before he stepped on and out of her life again. Rubbing her temple and leaning against the wall fighting with her emotions she didn't know would surface when she left the safety of her apartment. _Andy! _

She quickly made her way back to her door stopping as it opened and met Andy as was walking out. Their eyes locking onto one another, his brown eyes saw the hurt in her green ones. She could see the worry in his brown, and it made her feel horrible. "Are you alright? I thought I would come check on you." She attempted a genuine smile, 'I'm fine I was just coming in, the food's getting cold...' he nodded but they continued to stand not daring to move just yet. Interrupting her, "I've lost my appetite." the placing his hands in his jean pockets, she nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry this evening is going down the drain. um could we possibly go inside?" She asked, he stepped back to let her pass. 'It's your home.' He followed her towards the living room this time she sat on the chair and waved him over to the couch. 'Are you and Jack...' he started but she quickly interrupted him, "We are legally separated." Andy sat down. 'I saw you two together yesterday.' Andy could feel his ears start to heat, this was uncomfortable and now it was out there. Sharon hummed and clasped her hands together, and nodded. "Jack and I have our..." she stopped and looked away from Andy and towards her balcony trying to welcome any distraction from this conversation. It was hard for her to open up to people, and really hard for her to tell Andy the nature of her relationship with Jack. "well we _had_ an understanding." She finished, and darted her eyes back at Andy he was looking at his box of toothpicks on the coffee table, she could tell he was fighting his inner demons. "I want to be honest with you."

Andy was staring a hole into those toothpicks, reaching for the box and quickly pulling one out and finding a small bit of comfort once it was in his mouth. "Andy?" He turned to look at her, "Did you come by yesterday?" yes of course she would ask him that. 'Sharon I think this would be easier if we went back to Captain and Lieutenant.' Getting to his feet and collecting his jacket from the floor, she sat stunned. _Don't leave. _Her inside voice cried, and she stood up and walked with him to the door. He reached the door, and turned to face her. He could see the pain in her face, and knew his mimicked hers. "Andy." Her voice sounded small, Andy stepped forward and with his right hand he gently cupped the side of her face. His thumb trailing the side of her bottom lip, she smiled as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips then placing a kiss to her forehead. 'You need time Sharon, and I want to give you that much. When you are ready I will still be here.' She moved forward and opened the door for him. 'Goodnight Captain.' He looked at her once more and gave her his trademark wink.

"Goodbye Lieutenant." Relief washed over her, as she watched him leave. _He's the one._ Knowing he was right didn't dimenish any of the pain she felt right now. She wasn't torn, but she knew what he wanted. He needed just her, not the baggage of Jackson William Raydor. Shutting the door, and walking back to her livingroom she fell back onto the couch grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest. _He left his toothpicks. _

_I know I know! I'm sure fangirls are screaming, upset saying they are done with this! but hey I hope those of you caught that little clue at the end... That's right let's dive a little into some of the episodes and see if our favorites ever end up together! Let me say this was a hard chapter to put together... I sincerely hope its still worth following _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's my take on the last episode of the Closer... Almost to Major crimes :) For those that have faihfully stuck around a big THANKS! Can't wait to dive into some of those episodes that have created such storylines in my head just a few more chapters left... _

"Oh we will see about that. I hear rumors so we will see." Those words lingered in Andy's head, those words spoken from his partner Provenza as the gang stood around their Chief saying their goodbyes, eyes brimming with tears. Andy knew this was inevitable, ever since leaving Sharon's apartment that night it seemed to send a domino effect into his life. Everything was soon changing, watching the events unfold in his head, the Chief Johnson laughing clutching onto her purse brought Andy back to reality. Provenza getting out of his seat "But if you open it up!" prying the black bag open Chief Johnson's eyes got wide and a quick chuckle escaped her mouth 'Oh for heaven's sake yall. I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank yall so much.' She gushed, her cheeks red she continued to smile. Tears threatening to run down her face, she did remarkably well holding it in as good as she could. Andy could tell she was truly touched by their gift, taking a quick glance around the room and as far as he could tell he was the only one who didn't need a tissue.

Andy leaned down, and asked "Does it look okay?" Andy could hear Buzz choking back his tears, and Sanchez asking "Chief?" Andy kept his eyes on on her, 'It looks exactly like..." Chief Johnson looked down at the bag and looked towards each guy in the room still clutching her bag. "It looks like love." Andy could see out of the corner of his eye Tao taking in a big breath, turning away and taking a seat clutching onto his feelings for their fearless leader. The emotions in the murder room were full of sorrow, and goodbye. "That's what it looks like. It looks like love." She then pulled out a ding dong and laughed holding it to her mouth, "Thank yall." and slowly walked out of the murder room.

_Oh we will see about that. I hear rumors so we will see._ Andy looked at the rest of the guys who were wiping the tears from their eyes, and he began to feel pressure slowly building in his chest. _I hear rumors so we will see._ Andy quickly strolled out of the murder room, his gut instincts were telling him what his mind already pieced together. _Sharon's going to take over. _Panic set in as Andy reached the elevators he punched the button, stamping his foot on the ground as the wait for the lift began to tick slowly by each second feeling like minutes. _She will never break the rules for a relationship._

...

Sharon's eyes roamed across the letter that Pope had handed to her earlier, he couldn't even read it. Sensing his strong emotions, it quickly gripped at the back of Sharon's throat. This was really happening, Chief Johnson was leaving. They were just starting to form a real bond with one another. Taking off her glasses and setting it down on her desk, Sharon couldn't hold back the tears and let them fall freely down her cheeks. _I should at least say goodbye before she leaves for Atlanta._ Opening her desk drawer and removing a box of tissues, she continued to let a few more tears slip away. Pulling out a few tissues she slowly wiped them away, the safety of her office quickly disappeared. _knock _Startling her, she almost jumped out of her seat. Staring at the offending door, she decided to ignore it. _knock knock_ sounded through the quiet office in a more urgent and slightly demanding manner. _I don't want to see anyone right now._

Andy waited a few seconds and with no answer he turned to look back at Sargeant Elliot, and was greeted with a shrug of his shoulders. Turning back to the door going against his better judgement he turned the handle and walked right on in. Stopping when he caught sight of her horror stricken tear stained face. "I'm sorry." She responded with a tightlipped smile and pointed at the chair in front of her desk.

"I can't believe she is really leaving." The words leaving Sharon's mouth, not necessarily directed at Andy just held over their heads. Wiping her eyes and discarding the tissue into the wastebasket beside her desk. "Is she already gone?" She looked sadly towards Andy, their eyes connecting. Nodding his head in affirmation. He couldn't speak, he had never seen her look so fragile before in his life. Sharon was completely different from her Captain Raydor persona. Cupping his hands together, he now felt selfish and not taking into account that she would be as upset as the rest of the guys that probably still lingered in the murder room. Taking in her appearance, she was dressed completely in black. _Did she purposely dress to mourn the loss of the Chief? _The thought rang in his head, and he felt even worse. He knew the team didn't think of her as a member, and alot of her hard work was completely overlooked by them. Even saving their collected asses during the whole Baylor ordeal.

"Captain I'm sorry." The words left his mouth without even registering in his head that he was going to speak at all. _Captain_ sent warning bells in her head. _Not Sharon but Captain he used to address her. _ Sharon dropped her eyes back down to the letter sitting on her desk. "She would have wanted you there with the rest of us." Nodding her head taking the letter in her hands and folding it, getting out of her seat she gently laid it in a box sitting in the corner of her office. Andy eyed it curiously, and turning to look around and noticed a few more boxes lined neatly in the corner near her door. Turning back to her she stood with her arms crossed eyeing him. "So it's true?"

"True?" Tilting her head to the side, she then placed her palms flat on her desk leaning to meet his eyes on a more personal level. Andy then scooted to the edge of his seat, taking her in from her hands until his eyes met hers. 'You are taking over.' Sharon closed her eyes for a few moments, opening them she stood back up and walked back to her chair. "I need to sit down, if you really want to continue this Lieutenant."

Placing her elbows on her desk, and clasping her hands together she stared intently at him. Waiting for him to take the direction and lead this conversation. Without her glasses on, she seemed so much softer, and he wanted to be angry to yell and scream. _He's not willing to wait._ She thought to herself, and sensing she couldn't handle it if he actually voiced that over to her. Leaving his eyes and back to her desk she quickly scooped up her glasses and slid them on. "Sharon." A small hum escaped her throat, and she smiled cautiously, Andy getting to his feet now Sharon looked on questioningly. "Come here."

Blowing out a sigh of relief, she smiled getting to her feet and walking into his awaiting arms. He hugged her tight, hmmm she let out her face resting gently on his shoulder. He buried his face into her hair, taking in her perfume. "I'm sorry." Her voice breaking, feeling his arms tighten his hold against her she tried to blink back the new stream of tears threatening to break. 'The cards are heavily stacked against us.' his words hitting her ears, and a knot started to form in her throat, she wanted to speak but instead she hugged him tighter trying to relay all the emotions into this hug. 'Hey now,' he pulled away to look at her 'the card we drew is awful, but who do you think is going to have a heart attack when he draws his card?' This earned him a small chuckle as Sharon pictured Provenza finding out about the new change in Major Crimes. She smiled more, at the touch of Andy's hand going through her hair and coming back to cup her face. Closing her eyes so she could get lost in this moment, being drawn closer to his body his after shave hitting her nostrils and the warmth that quickly flushed through her body as she sensed him getting closer. His lips touched hers, her hands rose up to his head and her tongue parted his lips.

"Just lie to me." Andy whispered against her lips, his hands trailing down her backside and cupping her picking her up walking her towards the desk where he gently set her down 'hmm' His hands quickly going to the bottom of her thighs she met him half-way quickly wrapping around his waist. Her hand grabbing his tie and pulling him back towards her. 'I want you.' Capturing his lips against her own she kissed him passionately, her tongue sliding fast against his. mmmm she moaned as his pelvis pressed against her, the contact of his hard member sent pleasurable shockwaves from her core to her belly her toes started to tingle as she tightened her grip around his waist. "That's not a lie." Andy breathed out, as his fingers began to unbutton her blazer from her body. Then tugging at the buttons on her blouse clumsily, as he felt her breath on his neck then her warm mouth gently placing a bite against his skin. _Oh god, that feels amazing. _Her tongue gently traced over it, as she reached for her glasses gently pulling them off and setting them out of harms way.

"Tell me we can go back to being friends." She panted beside his ear, loosening up his tie pulling it off his neck and letting it drop to the floor. "Tell me." Those words rang through his head, _Can I go back as if nothing happened? _

She started to slow down, pulling back from him placing her hands on top of his stopping him from tugging at another button on her blouse. Looking deep into her eyes, and knowing she wanted him to answer her truthfully. 'Back to Captain?' He questioned, and she silently shook her head never straying from his eyes. "Once I take over, we can't break the rules Andy." Biting her bottom lip, and loosening the grip from her legs around his waist. "I can't lie to you, I won't lie to you."

"I want you." He finally voiced, staring at her hand on top of his. "I understand the rules, and as badly as I want you right now this moment..." Her smile was strained, and her eyes watered but she hugged him tighter. "I need time to figure this out, figure out how I can let you go." _Can I really do this? _He felt the gentle kiss she placed against his jawline, "We keep acting like teenagers, I guess it's time for us to act like adults. huh?" Both laughing this time, and losing the contact of her hand on his, he stepped from her and held out his hand. She accepted and gracefully got off her desk once she was on her feet she bent over and scooped up his tie from the floor. 'We can do this.' She spoke solemnly as she held out the tie for him to take, his fingers gently touching against hers as he took it.

"We can, _Captain."_ Andy spoke, earning a genuine smile from her. "It would do you good to act more professional in my presence." Then giving her his trademark wink, she started to button her blouse back up and then closing her blazer. Andy fixed his tie, and waited patiently for her to finish. "Can I escort you out?" She looked up to him, and smiled as he looked warmly at her. 'Yes, you may.' Walking around her desk, placing her glasses back on then grabbing her purse she joined him at the door and together they left Internal Affairs.


End file.
